1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dart game electronic scorekeeping device and more particularly pertains to tallying scores of a plurality of players during a game of darts with a dart game electronic scorekeeping device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dart board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, dart board games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of tallying scoring of dart games are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,276 to Brenkert et al. discloses a self-scoring dart game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,461 to Honekman et al. discloses an electronic dart game scoreboard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,888 to Ross et al. discloses an electrically scoring dart board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,967 to Houriet Jr. et al. discloses electronically scored dart game with missed dart detection system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,792 to Danielson discloses a dart game scoring system. U.S. No. Pat. No. 5,318,319 to Jones et al. discloses an electronic cricket dart game.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dart game electronic scorekeeping device that allows players' scores during a particular dart game to be automatically tallied when input through a switch matrix that resembles a dart board.
In this respect, the dart game electronic scorekeeping device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tallying scores of a plurality of players during a game of darts.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved dart game electronic scorekeeping device which can be used for tallying scores of a plurality of players during a game of darts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.